First Day Discomforts
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: It's the first day of school and Paul has a slightly uncomfortable problem. Slash.


_**First Day Discomforts**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- It's the first day of school and Paul has a slightly uncomfortable problem. Slash. **_

_**Just for reference, the first day of school for my school we only have to go for an hour to meet our homeroom teachers then the next day we have full classes. And in this story, Sam has already graduated and Paul, Jared, and Leah are in grade 12, Jacob, Embry and Quil are in grade 11. Seth is in grade either 9-10 (don't really know)**_

Paul groaned and tried to burry his head deeper into the warm chest he was using as a pillow. The blankets only covered his waist as his own body practically covered the naked body under him. Sam's deep throaty chuckle made Paul squint his eye open to glare half heartedly at the older man.

"Paul you need to wake up." Sam told him in a sing-song voice, Paul hissed as Sam ran his hand over his naked ass, Sam had been quite brutal the night before.

"Don't wanna." Paul mumbled closing his eyes and tightening his arms around Sam's upper body. Sam smiled against the top of Paul's head and place a sweet kiss before leaning back and folding his arms behind his head.

"Paul, babe you have to go to school." Sam whispered in Paul's hair. Paul squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't wanna."

"You only have to go for an hour and then you'll be home." Paul's parents had moved at the beginning of his grade 11 year and Sam told Paul he could stay with him, after all they had imprinted on each other. Paul now officially lived with Sam and he loved it.

Paul opened his eyes and glared at Sam, his weight rested on his arm that was resting on Sam's chest. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You want me to go to school and sit in homeroom, on the most uncomfortable chairs, for an hour on my sore ass." Sam smiled a cheeky smile before unfolding his arms from behind his head and instead wrapped them around Paul pulling him even closer to his own naked form.

"Hey that's your own fault your the one that was screaming 'Harder, Faster ohh Harder' all night long, I was just doing as you asked." Paul pouted.

"My ass hurts and it's your fault." Sam laughed at Paul's pout, turning his head to glance at the clock twenty to eight. Paul had to be at school at nine twenty.

"Well as much as I would like to help you with your problem, how about we have a shower then I make you pop tarts for breakfast." Paul's pout turned into a grin. Paul rolled off of Sam and watched as he got out of the bed and held a hand for Paul, Paul took the offered hand and allowed Sam to pull him up and out of bed. The two walked into the bathroom and Sam turned on the taps and changed the temperature. Paul stumbled into the shower behind Sam. Sam titled his head back and welcomed the warm water running his hands through his hair. Paul wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head against the broad chest. Paul looked up at Sam as the elder male rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, Paul felt the familiar stirring in his groin. Sam arched an eyebrow and glanced down at Paul. Sam finished washing his hair before spinning around and placing Paul under the spray. Paul closed his eyes and allowed Sam to go about washing his hair. Sam smiled when Paul didn't open his eyes. Sam pressed Paul against the tiled wall, the cool tiles made him arch his back away from the wall. Sam leaned down and captured Paul's lips in a heated kiss. Paul responded to the kiss and stretched up to wrap his arms around Sam's neck. Sam increased the pressure of the kiss his tongue working inside the warm coven of Paul's mouth, Paul's hips thrusted forward against Sam's. Sam reached down and gripped Paul's hips holding him still against his own hips. Their hard bludges were pressed tightly together.

"Please S-Sam." Sam pulled away from the kiss his thumbed drew swirled around on Paul's hips. Sam's lips trailed kissed down Paul's neck when he reached the pulse point Sam's bit the skin. Paul whimpered and tried to thrust his hips forward.

"You sure Paul? I thought you were sore?" Sam teased when he finally detached his lips from Paul's neck before leaning back down and reattaching is lips to the blossoming hickie.

"No marks Sam." The alpha wolf growled at his mate, and bit down sharply on his mate's neck. Paul shrieked at the unexpected bite.

"SAM!"

"Mine." Sam growled before licking at the wound. Paul groaned when he felt Sam's hand wrapped around his throbbing member.

"Please Sammy soon." Sam gave his member a squeeze before letting go and spinning Paul around. Paul braced his hands on the wall as he felt Sam run his throbbing friend along his entrance. Sam moved away and poured some conditioner along his shaft before lining himself once again with Paul's entrance. He placed a kiss at the back of Paul's neck.

"Please Sam." Paul begged. Sam placed another kiss before thrusting into Paul. Paul gasped at the slight burn.

"Love you baby." Sam whispered against Paul's neck as he slid out before sliding back in.

"Love you too. So good." Paul's rested his forehead against the cool tiles and thrusted back to meet Sam's steady strong thrusts.

The two finished soon enough, Paul kept screaming out 'Harder, Faster oohh, Harder' as Sam's thrusts started hitting his prostate and soon he was coming all over the wall. Sam groaned at Paul's tight clenching heat and soon he was pouring his seed inside of Paul's accepting body.

"Love you Sam." Paul whispered once he was turned back around and wrapped up in Sam's arms.

"Love you Paul." Sam help washed away any evidence from their earlier activities. Turning off the shower, the two stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around each of their waists. The two walked back into Sam's bedroom and went to dig some clothes out of the closet. Paul chose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Sam settled for a pair of jean cut-offs and no shirt. He would be running patrol after Paul left for school anyways.

"My ass hurts even more now." Paul pouted as he sat down gently on one of kitchen chairs.

"Sorry babe." Paul glared at Sam's back and took a bite out of his pop tart. Sam came and stood behind his chair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Suddenly the back door opened and the pack came pouring into the kitchen. Sam broke off a piece of Paul's pop tart and popped it into his mouth before getting himself a cup of coffee.

"First day of school, it's sucks." Jacob grumbled as he took his seat next to Jared. Jared had officially imprinted on Jacob and the pack was waiting for Jacob to return the affection. Embry and Quil cheered in agreement. Seth was pretty much the only person who wasn't pouting and groaning about having to go to school. Leah sulked and glared, her and her summer fling had broken up the other day, which meant she now got to annoy the pack with constant thoughts about the nights she spent with Ross.

"Shouldn't you all be getting out of my kitchen and going to school?" Sam grumbled from his spot against the counter.

"What time is it?" Seth asked, he was practically bouncing in his seat, Leah glared and placed her hand on his shoulder holding him still.

"Seth chill." Jared called from his spot.

"I can't help it I like school." Sam almost burst out laughing as he saw the look of concentration on Paul's face as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"It's ten after nine." Sam answered after he composed himself. Seth jumped up from his spot and spun around in a circle in panic.

"We're going to be late. We're going to be late." the whole room burst out laughing at the youngest members panic mode.

"Seth calm down, we will leave in a minute." Leah said as she stood up, Seth bounced over to her side and followed her to the door.

"But Leah we're going to be late." Seth whined, the door left outside. Embry and Quil said their goodbyes while making fun of Seth's behaviour and followed the other two outside.

"It smells like sex in here." Jared told Paul and Sam before him and Jacob made their way outside. "Come on Paul we need to leave before Seth has a full out panic attack."

Paul waved him off before standing up and limping slightly over to Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Paul and pulled him into his chest hugging him tightly.

"Have fun at school."

"Not possible."

"Cheer up Paul, it's your last year then you never have to go back. Enjoy it." Paul made up face before stretching up to pull Sam down for a kiss.

"You better go. Have fun sitting in your chair." Sam laughed and playfully slapped Paul's ass as the younger made his way to the door.

"See you soon." Paul laughed and made his way to school with his friends. Sam sighed and looked around the empty house, going to the back door he ran off into the forest stripping down to nothing before running forward and transforming to his large wolf form, he had a patrol to run.

_**I know I haven't written in a while I hope this makes up for it. I hope to update one of my longer chaptered stories soon, possibly this weekend. School sucks. **_

**_Let me know what you think about this story. It totally wasn't supposed to be this long but I like it. _**


End file.
